Abigail
BEFORE USING IN A GAME PLEASE ASK PERMISSION! THANK YOU :-)* Spike1234 00:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Abigail is the princess of a Kingdom that has not yet been revealed and may not be. She is first seen and so far only seen in the upcoming game Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards. She basically takes Peach's place in getting kidnapped by Kamek. When the game is beaten, she is playable and has an ability of, when she has no powerup, hitting with her umbrella. She also shoots her powerups from her umbrella, which also changes color with the power-ups. Appearences: Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Abigail takes Peach's place and is kidnapped, but by Kamek rather than Bowser. It is most likely though, that Bowser sent Kamek. She is kidnapped during a cerimony of burying the sacred shards. Like Princess Peach, she uses her umbrella to float (Pressing up in mid-jump) and to hit enemies with. In story mode when she is not being played as, she has her hair down. When the character is playing as her after unlocking her when finishing the game, she has a poinytail. Super Smash Bros.: Battle! In SSB Battle! Abigail appears as a little girly-girl with her plink blanky only seen once in SMB Sacred Shards. She also has a more realistic dress. Two of the few things that are a major part of SMB Sacred Shards is her gloom attack (Cry) and her final smash (Union of the Sacred Shards). The rest of the attacks, like her foward A that she kisses and a heart (Wich blows up upon contact like the peach bomber) shoots from her mouth seem to be made up completely. Her blanky attacks at least have some referance to SMBSS Attacks *'Side A:' Kiss - A heart shoots out from her mouth after she kisses. It explodes like the peach bomber in SSBB upon contact. The more the player charges it, the farther the heart will go and the faster it will go. Her strongest attack. *'Down A:' Blanky Sweep *'Up A:' Headbutt *'Standard B:' Shard Container Hit - She will hit with the shard capsul from Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards. *'Forward B:' Blankie Reflector - Acts like Mario's reflecting cape, but the projectile is shot back in the form of some typle of rainbow majic ball, based off of the rainbow spells the shards blast when untited, but in a ball form. However, if a stream is shot (Like Bowser and Charizard's fire) and the attack is used a ray of rainbow light is shot back, like the Shards shot in the end of the game). *'Up B:' Blanky Float - Similar to Princess Peach's, but with her blanket. *'Down B:' Gloom Attack / Cry Attack - Based off of the Gloom Heart power up in SMB Sacred Shards. She can create puddles that trip enemies like the banana peels. It can also push enemies down in mid-jump like if somoene jumped on their head. *'Falling A:' Spin Hit *'Falling Down A:' Downward Blanky Hit *'Final Smash:' Union of the Sacred Shards - Abigail lifts up the shard capsul and opens it. The 7 shards unite and blast rays of rainbow light that cause severe damage. One of the best Final Smashes in the game, next to Landmaster and Giga Bowser. Gallery Abigail 2.PNG|Abigail when you are playing as her in Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Kamek kidnapping Abigail.PNG|Kamek kidnapping Abigail in Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Paper Abigail 2.png|Paper Abigail Paper Abigail (Ponytail).png|Paper Abigail with a ponytail Abigail SSBB2.png|Abigail in Super Smash Bros.: Battle! Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Princess Category:Females Category:Fan Characters